Lesson One
by DeathDaisy
Summary: "By the looks of it, you've forgotten a lot of yourself, ripper."


**.**

**I am so not used to posting things without T1gerCat reading them and giving me feedback..it makes me feel so bare posting this before she reads it and tells me what to work on. but i have to have some selfconfidence, right?...well, i hope you like this, i really wanted to write another something with stefan after '_blood therapy_' turns out, i like writing him xD who would have thought..**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

"Her" the British man said, pointing at a dark haired woman at the end of the bar. Her hair pulled in a messy bun, bag in her lap, head thrown lazily onto her propped elbow.

"why her?" Stefan answered him, a curious stare taking in her slumped form.

"she'll say no" Klaus smiled his sick smile,

"yeah"

"come on Stefan, prove your loyalty, it would be shame if something happens to-"

"alright," the green eyed man snapped, making his way across to sit next to the woman.

She didn't even spare him a glance.

Marlene Evans had more important things to think about, like trying to keep a job down for months now, it's been the same process, apply and never hear back, or often if they do, call for an interview she'd go and wreck the whole thing apart with her short temper.

Her fingers traced the rim of her empty cup round and round. She remembered applying as a waitress and getting the gig, only for her to lose it 2 days later thanks to a costumer's crude remarks.

What was she supposed to do?

She let out a sigh; taking off her wire rimmed glasses rubbing her temples

A curt 'hello' made her look up from her internal musing to meet the green eyes.

"hello" her lips formed, taking in the stranger man in front of her.

She must have not cared enough, putting back the glasses she let her eyes travel back to the tissue box that sat in front of her,

"new frame?" Stefan said, clenching his jaw as he looked back at Klaus's bemused face, the British man raised an eyebrow at him,

She looked up at him, "yes, how's you know"

"you keep taking it off"

"ah. don't you have someone else to talk to?" she said in a cold voice

"why would I when I could talk to you?" Stefan said, settling himself down on the high bar stool.

"great, another creeper," the dark haired woman muttered mainly to herself, finger back to circling the empty glass

"because every man enjoys being called a creep" Stefan muttered back at her, then signaling down the bartender, ordering drinks,

"I don't want anything from you" Marlene stated,

"who said I wanted to give you anything" he shrugged one shoulder

Marlene breathed in, getting the required amount from her purse and hoping off,

Stefan drowned his drink before hopping off after her.

The cold November breeze engulfed Stefan as he walked outside, " come on, what was it? Unrequited love? Death? Or mayb-"

"don't go walking around thinking you know me,"

"I don't know you, and that's something I would have liked to know" Stefan shot back and the short tempered woman in front of him.

"yeah right, like any of you me-"

Marlene didn't know if it was her, or the alcohol, that there was a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. Hands roaming her sides as her back pressed against something cold.

The chill of the building seeped into her thin shirt, the hotness of his hands blazing fire to her sides.

Stefan's lips left her own, emitting an almost silent whimper from her, and began kissing down her jaw, to her neck.

Everything was fuzzy to her after that,

. . .

"where is her body?" the blond asked, not even turning around to face his newly returned ripper,

"somewhere not to be found" the green eyed man retorted, pouring himself a glass of the amber bottle that was more than half way empty,

"oh really?" Klaus asked, clasping his hands behind his head, turning to Stefan with a smile that made him feel uneasy

He nodded his head once, before drowning the glass and placing it back on the table.

"Stefan, dear Stefan" Klaus said, making his way across the room to open the bathroom door, "don't you know that death would mean for a heart to stop its regular beating? That the lungs should no longer be able to take another breath? That the body would loose its warmth and become cold and numb," he cocked his head to the side innocently. As innocent as Klaus could get,

"a heart beating does not mean she's dead, warmth doesn't mean she's dead. " his tone hardened, as did his face "I took matters to my own hands after seeing you so nicely place her back into a car with a pretty scar on her neck."

He opened the bathroom door, revealing a scarlet mess. Blood was everywhere in the once pristine ivory colored bathroom.

Stefan stopped breathing all together, overwhelming smell already vamping out his face,

Klaus smirked knowingly, letting the door go, "by the looks of it, you've forgotten a lot of yourself, ripper. You used to love it, being in control. crushing them bit by bit. standing over them, watching the life seeping out of their eyes. Forcing them to look into the eyes of the man who killed them. I had to take it upon myself to remind you" the original hybrid stated, a smirk on his face as if the scene behind him was as normal as watching a slow news day.

"pull it together, Stefan, my patience has limits. Especially to my friends" he said in his normal tune, somehow more menacing than what a low growl would have done.

Stefan nodded, his every muscle contracting as his eyes locked in a stare with the brown eyes behind the hybrid.

Frightened, scared, frantic eyes stared back at him.

Glasses cracked askew.

Klaus didn't even having the decency to close the woman's eyes as her heart laid in her lap, trailed of blood covering her neck and chest before being hidden by the bathroom tub.

"come on, friend, we need to get going" Klaus said, shrugging on his jacket.


End file.
